guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Wir sind zurück - leider - zurück bei den denunzianten - werden alle Arbeiten überprüft? Oder nur die Arbeiten von Menschen denen man Schaden will?!!!
AB: Als pb es wirklich nur diese andere Person wäre. Ich schlage gleich die Gründung einer AbsoPlagLeaks vor. RE: hehe, genau! ich wette der prozentsatz der wissenschaftler hier im wiki liegt bei unter 1% und selbst unter denen gibts noch mal 20% scharlatane (siehe diverse nature oder science publikationen der letzten jahre, die allesamt zurückgezogen werden mussten). also sind hier 9,99 von 10 personen GENAUSO wie unser karl-theodor. fangt schon mal an eure fach-, seminar-, diplomarbeiten, dissertationen usw. hier hochzuladen um zu beweisen, dass ihr zu den 0,01 anderen gehört LOL Der Syllogismus obenstehender Argumentation ist niederträchtig: Guttenberg ist ein Betrüger. Ich bin ein Betrüger. Also sind alle Menschen Betrüger. Was soll man dazu noch sagen? Du hast Dich und die Glaubwürdigkeit Deines Arguments bereits selbst entlarvt. Genauso dumm: Guttenberg ist kein Wissenschaftler. Ich bin kein Wissenschaftler. Ergo schreiben hier keine Wissenschaftler. Ich würde dagegenhalten: Gerade Wissenschaftler werden sich - jenseits der Parteilichkeit - ganz besonders über das dreiste Vorgehen empören und entsprechend engagieren. Allerdings wissen kritische Wissenschaftler, dass ein Argument nicht dadurch besser wird, dass man Prof. Dr. dahinter schreibt, zumal das hier jeder tun könnte, also gar nichts bringt. Wage selbst zu denken! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ich finde es großartig, dass es Menschen gibt die freiwillig ihre wertvolle Lebenszeit dafür opfern, einen Menschen blossstellen, der weit, weit über dem Lebensstandart in Deutschland lebt. Es geht nicht um die Ehre, nicht um die Arbeit. Es geht um die Kohle und die Moneten und die hat so eine gottverdammte Labertasche wie Herr Guttenberg nicht verdient. Von dem Geld, welches er im Monat verdient, könnte man wohl ein Dutzend Menschen, welche in Armut leben, ein besseres Leben schaffen. --- es geht hier ausschließlich um die aufdeckung einer lüge. mit denunziation hat das weiß gott nichts zu tun. der wissenschaftliche reinigungsprozess funktioniert nun mal so. weil sie davon nichts verstehen, sollten sie hier nicht mitdiskutieren... ____ Die momentanen Zustände, die sich hier vorfinden lassen sind mittelalterlich und haben mit dem bloßen Aufdecken einer Lüge nichts mehr zu tun. Diese Seite hier, genau wie viele andere Medien in diesem Land, freut sich sicher über die ausgezeichneten Werbeeinnahmen die durch die hohen Besucher- und Leser- sowie Zuschauerzahlen aufgrund der Guttenbergschlachtung erwartet werden können. Also wem geht es hier noch gleich um Geld...? Guttenberg oder den Medien, die ihn ausschlachten? ____ Also ich seh das so: wenn ein Lügner behauptet, er würde nicht lügen, muss man ihm und der interessierten Öffentlichkeit nachweisen, dass er doch lügt. ____ Richtig. Vor Gericht. Da wo so ein Streit auch hingehört. ---- Es ist traurig genug zu sehen, dass die Presse und anscheinend auch die Netzgemeinde kein wichtigeres Thema mehr kennt, außer der Doktorarbeit von Herrn Guttenberg. Gibt es derzeit nicht wichtigere Themen? Wie viele Leute hier haben schon einmal Wissenschaftlich gearbeitet? Die Doktorarbeit von Herrn Guttenberg ist nun mal ein Zusammentragen von mehreren Quellen, dass hierbei nun einige Fußnoten vergessen wurden ist mehr als unglücklich. Aber von wem wurde nun imitiert, genau diese Doktorarbeit zu prüfen? Warum hat die SPD anscheinend nichts anderes mehr in diesem Land zu tun, als bei jeder Gelegenheit auf einen Mann loszugehen, der ein höheres Ansehen hat, als die gesamte SPD-Führung derzeit. Bisher war mir Herr Guttenberg nicht sonderlich sympathisch, aber was derzeit in diesem Land passiert, dass grenzt schon an Mobbing. Bei jeder Gelegenheit versucht die Opposition Herrn Guttenberg in Verruf zu bringen. Und nun macht auch noch die gesamte Netzgemeinde jagt auf seine Doktorarbeit. Da hier ja alle User im Glauben sind, dass dies Objektiv geschieht, sollte es ja kein Problem sein, dass Wiki umzubenennen und nun mit gleichem Engagement die anderen Doktorarbeiten der anderen, derzeitigen Politiker zu überprüfen. Angefangen bei unserer Kanzlerin. Würdet Ihr hier auch noch mit so viel Einsatz dabei sein oder würde euch die Lust fehlen? Was soll nun eurer Meinung nach passieren? Er soll zurücktreten? Und, wenn haben wir denn noch? Der anscheinend nun mal nicht für Geld in der Politik ist? Die meisten derzeitigen Politiker sind doch nur des Geldes wegen in der Politik. Eine Trennung ist doch gar nicht mehr gegeben. Sobald die Politische Zeit vor rüber ist, sitzen die Herren und Damen in Aufsichtsräten und Vorständen von Firmen von denen sie derzeit unterstützt werden. Dies scheint nun leider den meisten hier nicht Bewusst zu sein, aber anscheinend wollen das alle. Ich für meinen Teil zweifele ganz massiv an der politischen Landschaft in Deutschland. Der beste Beweis ist die andauernde Hetzkampagne der Opposition auf Herrn Guttenberg. Nur gut das ihr alle mitmacht. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass ihr wisst wo uns das hinführt. Und es bleibt zu hoffen, dass auch bei anderen Politikern so offensiv mitgemacht wird, ansonsten solltet ihr mal eure Glaubwürdigkeit überprüfen. Alle voran der Initiator dieser Seite, der anscheinend anonym bleiben will und sich so der Möglichkeit entzieht auch seine Motive zu überprüfen. Glückwunsch an alle die, die Schreiben die Wahrheit muss ans Licht, welche Wahrheit? ------ GutenplagWiki for PRESIDENT! Das ist doch die ultimative Lösung da auf unsere Politiker kein Verlass mehr ist. Entlassen wir doch kurzer Hand all diese verlogenen Politker und machen wir dann einfach mal den Seitengründer zum Bundeskanzler. DANN geht's uns sicher besser denn hier geht's endlich mal um Themen, die die Welt bewegen! Wen interessieren schon Probleme wie die Arbeitslosigkeit oder das Schulwesen wenn es so tolle Themen gibt wie "wer hat jetzt von wem abgeschrieben?!" - also habt ihr noch nie in der Schule gespickt ja? Das kann ich irgendwie nicht so ganz glauben. ;D